


Gone

by jstabe



Category: Jossverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-03
Updated: 2004-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“If you’re here to kill me, grab a ticket and get in line.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending to _Angel_ episode "Dead End".

Lindsey looked up from his packing to see Angel standing in the open doorway of his apartment.

“If you’re here to kill me, grab a ticket and get in line.”

“Nah. You’re leaving?”

“Seems like the best plan.” Lindsey sighed. “Come in, Angel.”

Angel gave him a small smile and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He moved to the chair Lindsey indicated and sat. There was an awkward silence and then Angel spoke.

“Where are you going?”

“I don’t know yet. Somewhere that isn’t here. Just somewhere…else.” He turned back to his packing and said offhandedly “They offered me another promotion. I turned it down this time. I should have done that the first time but I wasn’t strong enough.” He laughed bitterly. “Hell, I don’t even know if I’m strong enough this time. I haven’t exactly made it to the city limits.”

“What was different this time?”

“I don’t really know. I guess I just got tired of it all. Bringing Darla back, the new hand, all of it. Every day I stay in that place I lose more of me.”

Angel nodded. He knew that feeling very well. “I want to know something before you go.”

“What’s that?”

“Why did you try so hard to bring Angelus back? I know why they want him but what did you want out of it? And what was the thing with Darla all about?”

Lindsey turned to look at him. “You don’t think I loved her?”

“I know you didn’t. She was a means to an end. But what end?”

Lindsey began to pace. “You’re not my priest, Angel. I don’t do confession.”

Angel simply sat quietly and waited.

“Alright, damn it. You’re right. I didn’t love her. Didn’t really even like her. But she could give me what I needed.” He sat down and dropped his head in his hands. “We’re not exactly buddies but you know about my background. Poor boy makes good. Up and coming star at one of the biggest law firms in the country. I worked my ass off to get where I am. Scratched and clawed for everything I have. When I was young, I always swore that one day I’d be rich and powerful and that no one would be able to take it away from me. When I got the job with Wolfram and Hart I was prepared to do anything to make it to the top. Unfortunately somewhere inside I still have a conscience, still have a soul. But every day I lose a little more of it. Inch by inch. It’s painful that way. I wanted Angelus back because I wanted him to turn me. Quick fix. No soul to get in the way of my meteoric rise to the top. When Darla came along, it seemed like the perfect solution. She’d bring back Angelus and I’d get what I wanted.” He looked up to find Angel watching him. “You already knew that, didn’t you?”

“I guessed it was something like that. So why the change of heart?”

“I honestly don’t know. I just…” He turned tortured eyes to Angel. “I just know that I’m lost. I look in the mirror and I don’t know the guy staring back at me. He used to be a pretty good guy. Now I don’t know what he is.”

Angel heard the genuine pain in Lindsey’s voice. He knew what the man was going through, had been through it himself not that long ago. Hell, most days he was pretty sure he was _still_ going through it. He looked at the dark head bent in despair and something in his gut clenched. That something that always seemed to be there whenever he was in the same room with Lindsey. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He moved to the kitchen and searched through cupboards until he found what he was looking for-a very old, very expensive bottle of scotch. He poured Lindsey a glass and returned to the living room.

Lindsey looked up when Angel stopped in front of him. He smiled slightly and reached out to take the glass. Their hands met and for a brief moment neither one of them moved. Finally, Angel stepped back and moved to stare out the window. Lindsey watched him for a minute before downing the scotch in one gulp. Not exactly the way it should be enjoyed but he suddenly found that he needed some liquid courage. Because he was about to do the stupidest thing he’d ever done in his life. But what did it matter? He had nothing left to lose.

Angel heard Lindsey come up behind him and turned. He saw the look in Lindsey’s eyes and groaned. When a hot mouth found his, he groaned again and then he was being consumed by the heat that seemed to pour from Lindsey. Lindsey’s tongue explored his mouth while warm hands slid under his shirt and God, were humans always this damn hot or was it just Lindsey? His hands seemed to leave trails of fire on Angel’s skin as they moved over hard nipples and down to slide past the waistband of Angel’s slacks. Heat enveloped his cock and began to stroke. Angel shuddered and pulled away from Lindsey’s mouth.

“Lindsey...”

“Don’t, ok? Don’t ask me to stop. Don’t tell me that we shouldn’t or can’t or whatever excuse you were going to give me. Just...don’t. Please.”

Angel bent his head and kissed Lindsey breathless. He pulled away to stare into bemused blue eyes. “Don’t want to stop, Lindsey. Just wanted to ask you which way the bedroom is.”

Lindsey pulled Angel down the hall to his bedroom. He stopped next to the bed and pulled Angel to him for another kiss. Hands frantic, they pulled at each other’s clothes until they were finally skin to skin. Lindsey moaned at the feel of Angel’s cool hard body pressed into his. He bucked his hips lightly, letting hard cocks rub sensuously together. He felt Angel’s hands settle on his hips and then they were moving together, relishing the friction.

“Don’t want to play anymore, Angel. I want it. Want you.” Lindsey let his mouth rest lightly on Angel’s. “Fuck me.” The plea was soft and desperate against Angel’s lips.

Angel pushed Lindsey onto the bed and moved to lie over him. He captured Lindsey’s mouth with his and rubbed his cock against Lindsey’s. He reached between them and ran the fingers of his right hand through the pool of precome on Lindsey’s belly. He slid his hand down and under Lindsey’s balls to the tight entrance behind them. He lazily slid his fingers around the puckered flesh before slowly sliding one inside.

Lindsey groaned and brought a leg up to lie over Angel’s hip. He felt the slight burn as his body stretched to accommodate Angel’s seeking finger. He pushed back against Angel’s hand and was rewarded with a second finger entering him. The cool fingers left his body and the blunt head of Angel’s cock replaced them. Lindsey brought his other leg up and held himself open for Angel’s invasion.

“Christ, Lindsey, you’re so damn hot.”

Angel groaned at the warmth that surrounded him as he inched into Lindsey. When he was buried in Lindsey as he deep as he could get, he held still and let them both get used to the sensations.

Lindsey choked back a sob at the incredible fullness. He was filled with Angel, filled by Angel; he wasn’t empty anymore.

“Lindsey? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just move. Please.”

Angel complied, starting a slow easy rhythm that soon had Lindsey panting.

“Harder, Angel. Fuck me harder. I need it.”

Angel slid his hands under Lindsey’s butt and pulled him up higher. He began to jack his hips hard and fast, pounding into Lindsey’s stretched hole. He angled his hips and heard Lindsey wail as his prostate was stroked for the first time.

“Jesus, Angel.”

Lindsey was gasping and moaning as he lifted his hips to meet Angel’s thrusts. When one of Angel’s hands snaked between their heaving bodies and began to stroke his cock, Lindsey was lost. He bucked into Angel’s hand over and over until he came with a scream, milky fluid shooting from his cock to coat Angel’s hand.

Free now to concentrate on his own orgasm, Angel lifted one of Lindsey’s thighs to his shoulder and began to pound into him hard. Lindsey’s skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat. Angel bit lightly at Lindsey’s shoulder and the salty taste made him groan. He shuddered when Lindsey turned his head, baring his throat in an unmistakable offering.

“I don’t want you to turn me. Just taste me.”

“Oh Christ.”

There was no way Angel could resist that. He bent his head and licked lightly at Lindsey’s neck. With a throaty growl, he lowered his fangs and bit deep into Lindsey’s throat. The coppery tang hit Angel’s tongue and he moaned in delight, taking several deep pulls of the rich fluid. He heard Lindsey moan his name and then warm fluid washed over his belly and he realized that Lindsey had come again. The smell of Lindsey’s come mixed with that of his blood and tipped Angel over the edge. He came with a harsh cry, spilling deep inside Lindsey’s clenching body. He collapsed on top of Lindsey and they lay together in a tangled heap.

When Angel could finally move he rolled off Lindsey and propped himself on one elbow. Lindsey lay sprawled on the bed looking well and truly fucked. He was sweaty and covered in come and Angel knew he’d never seen anything sexier.

“I don’t think I’ve ever come harder in my life.”

“Lindsey...”

“Shh. Sleep now. Talk later.”

Lindsey’s drawl was more pronounced and Angel smiled. He could get used to that lazy sated voice whispering to him in the dark. He reached out and pulled Lindsey to him. He let the sound of Lindsey’s heartbeat lull him to sleep.

* * *

Angel woke to find that the sun had long since risen. He reached out a hand and encountered a cold bed instead of warm flesh. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, then made himself get up and go out to the living room. He already knew what he’d find. Nothing. No heat, no passion, no anything. Because Lindsey was gone.


End file.
